toywarriorfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Sherbet
Princess Sherbet is one of the main characters of the 2005 movie, The Toy Warrior. Personality Princess Sherbet is the princess- and ruler -of the Land of Toys. She is pretty bossy, full of herself, and has a strong personality. She came to earth in order to find a young boy who she could turn into her her warrior prince and make him the one who could save the Land of Toys from the clutches of the Dark Forces. She happened to found a handsome boy named Jason in Jinoo's class, and had a huge crush on him. She tried to talk to him and drag him to the Land of Toys by making him touch the magic Warrior Stone, but got interrupted by Jinoo. Later, when Jinoo was dragged into the Land of Toys instead of Jason and had proved that he was valiant enough to be "the Chosen One", Sherbet's happy watch told her to marry Jinoo many times, but she refused each time, first angry and then embarrassed. She is shown to be a strong, kind-hearted young person later in the movie. Even though they quarrel throughout the movie, both Sherbet and Jinoo have a kind of romantic interest in each other. Sherbet hints at the fact she likes him a few times near the end of the movie : hugging when she saw he was alive, giving him the confidence to defeat the Dark Warrior, kissing him on the cheek at the end of the movie. However, Jinoo is not really aware of her feelings as he is still a boy who prefers to play with toys instead of flirting with girls. Description Princess Sherbet is pretty bossy at the beginning of the movie but turned into a nice, strong, kind-hearted young person throughout the movie. She came to earth to find a prince warrior and the one who would save the Land of Toys. Sherbet had a huge crush on Jason at the beginning of the movie, yet Jinoo was the one who found and touched the Warrior Stone. Relationships *'Jinoo': Jinoo is Sherbet's romantic interest. At first, Sherbet had no interest in Jinoo when they met. She had a huge crush on Jason and literally hated Jinoo. Later after Jinoo came to Land of Toys, they started to have a subtle budding romance. Later Sherbet apologized to Jinoo for being mean with him by hugging him when she realized that Jinoo was okay and hinted at the fact that she actually likes him. At the end of the movie, Sherbet kissed Jinoo on the cheek, showing her true feelings. Yet Jinoo's reaction- saying "Eww" and rubbing the cheek Sherbet has kissed- makes her mad and lead her to chase him. *'Jason': Jason was Sherbet's former love interest. She met him and had a huge crush on him when she first saw him. She tried to talk to him and drag him into the Land of Toys, but was interupted by Jinoo. Later, Sherbet has romantic feelings towards Jinoo and completely forget Jason. Powers and Weapons Sherbet is not very good at fighting comparing to Jinoo. But she do have some powers. *'Angel String': Angel String is Sherbet's primary weapon. It is a sceptre with a yoyo-like ball at the top, which can stretch and come back. Nevertheless, the hit is not very powerful. Gallery 84417_1.jpg|Sherbet 41353dbf0a121262med.jpg|Sherbet and Jinoo argueing Jinoo sherbet kiss 2.JPG Princess Sherbert.png Toywarrior 06.gif 41353dbf0a121262med.jpg Princess Sherbet 2.png Princess Sherbet 3.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Hereos Category:Toys